Not so hard after all(Request)
by Miiv12
Summary: Greenflame!Genderbender Lloyd!One-shot. Kai is in love with Lloyd,but how could he ever tell her that?Well,who would have quessed that it would happen in the most unlikely place possible.


**This one-shot was requested by Pen-Woman**. **I decided to place this after season 5,Lloyd was able to save Garmadon,and Lloyd is a girl in this,i hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

It had been a few days after the cursed realm,along with all of its ghosts were destroyed,  
much had happened during the short days,Garmadon had returned and was getting back to teaching,  
Wu decided to move his retirement,ninja decided to try something different.  
Cole was teaching along side Garmadon,just to see what it was like,Zane and Jay were working with Cyrus Borg,rebuilding Pixals body.  
Nya was trying to keep Ronin out of trouble,Lloyd was still living with her parents,  
spending as much time as possible with her father.  
Kai however,was stuck.

Everything was just so confusing,especially his feeling for a certain ninja in green.  
For a long time he had know about his crush on Lloyd,but ever since the whole Morro incident,those feelings had gotten even stronger,  
to the point where it was very difficult to controll them.  
Everytime he saw her his heart jumped,he could clearly feel the blush on his cheeks,  
looking at her made him want to hold her,kiss her,just make her smile,he would do anything just to see that beautiful smile,  
hear the laughter that made his world brighter,but he had no courage to tell her.

Of course it was ridiculous,Kai had met many girls,flirted with more than he could count,  
but there was just something about the blonde that took all of his confidence away.  
The fire ninja thought there was no way he could ever be able to tell the girl of his dreams about his feelings.

That is,until Jay crashed in.  
"Kai!You won't belive this,so i was out in the city when i walked right into the mayor,and he said that the people want to celebrate us!  
Isin't this awesome!?"Kai watched his brother jump up and down like a child on sugar rush  
"Of course it's awesome!So when is the party?"Jay now stopped jumping and took out a card from his pocket.  
The card looked familiar to Kai,but he wasn't sure why "It's tomorrow evening,in the city halls east hall..Hey Kai whats up with your face?"

Kai's face had twisted to something that crossed between horror and annoyance,he took the card from Jay and took a good look at it.  
"Oh no,it's one of those super fancy parties,my dad got many of these when i was a kid."  
"But i allready promised we would be there!And ninja always keep their promises!"  
"Then we will all go to this party."The two turned to see Sensei,along with Zane,Cole and Nya on the doorway.

"It can't be that bad,right?"Asked Nya .Cole just groaned and looked down at his feet.  
"My dad used to drag me there,it was so boring!The food was good though."  
"What food?"The moment Kai heard that voice his face turned to a slight red color,  
Lloyd along with her father walked into the room.  
"We have been invited to a celebration to celebrate our latest victory,but it seems that the party is not a pleasant one.  
Said Zane,who had never actually been to a fancy party,  
so he didn't understand what the others were complaining about.  
"It's one of the mayors fancy parties,and apperently we have to go because someone  
just had to promise we would be there."  
All the eyes turned to Jay."Ughh,it's not my fault,  
i didn't even know it would be a boring party wannabe."

Kai noticed that Lloyd seemed somewhat nervous,he decided to ask about it when he had a chance.  
"Wait,does this mean we have to wear some stupid monkey outfits?!"  
Zane blinked at the word and imagined the outfit they would have to wear for the party.  
"Yes,and last time i checked you four didn't have any,so go and get them!"  
At their senseis words,the four ninja ran out to find the closets clothes shop.

"Allright,we should go and tell your mother about this,i will see you tomorrow then brother."  
Garmadon waved goodbye to his younger brother and walked out with his daughter.  
When they were outside he felt that it was safe for them to talk.  
"Now,would you mind telling me what makes you so nervous Lloyd?"  
She wasn't even suprised at the fack that her father had noticed her nervousness.  
"I..i have never actually worn a dress before,just hoddies and ninja ropes."Garmadon blinked,  
he was rather suprised,but now that he thought about it he had never actually  
seen his daughter wear anything..well girly,he then smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.  
"Im sure that your mother and Nya can help you with that,besides,i think you will look gorgeus in a dress."  
Lloyd smiled and blushed at her fathers words,giving her father an obviously fake hurt face she said,  
"Think il look gorgeus?I always look gorgeus!"  
The two laughed and walked home,Lloyd was still very nervous,  
but the dress wasn't the only reason for her nervousness.

* * *

"I hate this allready."  
The four ninja were in their room,getting ready for the party.  
They all had similar tuxedos,the only visible difference was that Cole had a brown tie,  
Zane had a white one,Jay a blue one and Kai a red one.

Right now they were trying to get Kai's hair straight,but it was simply imposible.  
Even with all the hairspray,combing and hair gel that they used,  
his hair just would not stay neat.

"I give up!"  
Shouted Jay,throwing yet another hair gel bottle to their  
allready impressive pile.  
"Same here,besides it's not like anyone will say anything,  
except Nya."  
Cole said putting the comb back on the table.  
Zane also gave up and Kai just sighed.  
"I don't even care,where is Nya anyways?"  
He hadn't actually seen his sister in a few hours.

"She said that Lloyd needed her help with her clothes,  
i don't know why though,aren't girls supposed to be good with  
this stuff?"  
The others just shrugged,there was a knock on the door  
and Wu opened the door,wearing a white tuxedo.

"I see that you are ready,come we have to go if we want to  
show up on time."

They soon got to the city hall,there were allready tons of people there,  
and many saw them arrive,it wasn't too hard to see a flying ship after all.

Many fans came to see them,ask for hugs and all the usual stuff.  
Most of the girls even asked for a dance,but all were rejected.

The mayor greeted them when they finally made it inside,  
thanking them for coming and hoping they would enjoy  
their time.

"Of course,this will be great."  
Said Kai sarcastically,thankfully the mayor didn't realize.  
They all sat down on a table,waiting for the rest  
to arrive.

"Where could they be?It can't take this long tooooo..."  
Kai trailed off when he realized that the others were not  
paying attention to turned to see what had caught their  
intrest,he could have sworn that he had somehow traveled  
to somesort of a fairytail.

At the door people were making way for someone,many watched in awe  
as a young woman walked to the hall,the blonde hair was tied to  
a long braid,which ended between her shoulder blades.  
shamrock green dress,which might as well be a dress made for a princess,  
brought out her bright eyes.

It took Kai a while to realize that this was indeed,the girl who had stolen his heart.  
"Lloyd?"  
The girl looked somewhat embarrassed when she saw her friends,  
her parents and Nya were walking with her,Nya was making sure that  
her friend didn't fall over,since she wasn't used to walking with such attire.

Jay let out a wolf whistle.  
"Wow,you look great!"  
Again Lloyd blushed,but smiled slightly at the compliment.  
"Say,do you wanna dance?"  
Asked Cole,offering his hand to before she could even anwser  
someone in the group shouted.

"Look!It's the ninja!"  
Soon they were surrounded by people,  
when they finally got away from them Lloyd was nowhere to be seen.

"Arghh,where could she be?"  
Jay looked right and left trying to spot the girl.  
"Hey,im the one who asked her to dance."

"It seems like someone else asked her as well."  
Zane pointed to the direction where Lloyd was,  
she was actually dancing with someone,but it was hard to tell  
who it was.

The ninja looked at each other,and ran towards the two,dodging  
people left and right.

The dance ended right when they got there,and boy were they  
suprised by who the mystery person was.  
"Pythor?!"  
They all yelled,which caused in people turning to look at them.  
The said serpentein gave the ninja his all too familiar smirk.  
"Ahh,it's a pleasure to see you again,Lloyd and i were  
just talking about you just now."

The ninja did not seem pleased.  
"Why are you here Pythor?I haven't seen any other  
serpenteins around."  
Pythor shook his head,trying to look like he was hurt by Coles words.

"Oh,but i just wanted to have some fun,and then i ran into an old friend of mine,  
and i was hoping that i could get to know you four as well."

Kai let out a huff,trying to say something but Cole beat him  
to it.

"So Lloyd,about that dance?"  
Once again the earth ninja offered his hand,and this time the  
energy wielder took it.

Jay frowned,runing after the two.  
Kai stood there for a moment,looking shocked.

"Are you allright Kai?"  
Zane asked as he gently shook his brother.

The fire ninja felt like hitting something,or even better burning that something,  
took a deep breath and turned to Zane.

"Im..not sure Zane,i really am not sure."  
The nindroid looked to the direction that the other three had taken,  
then back at Kai.

"Come with me,we have to talk."  
Kai didn't protest,he followed Zane outside on one of the balconies,  
the two sat down on the railing.

"Tell me Kai,there is something bothering you."  
Kai knew he couldn't keep this from Zane,so instead of denying,  
he told him everything.

Zane listened to everything he said,not interrupting even once.  
When Kai was done,Zane smiled at him.

"If that's how you feel Kai,then you should just tell her,  
it's not good for you to keep it in like this."

Even if he knew it was true,he just couldn't make himself do it,  
something was holding him back.  
He just,couldn't.

Zane sighed.  
"At least ask her to dance,i was planning on asking her too,  
but after hearing all this,i think im going to help you."

Kai looked at Zane,shocked to hear how willing he was to help,  
he gave him a grateful smile and nodded.  
"Thanks Zane."

The two ninja looked everywhere for Lloyd or Cole and Jay,but they were nowhere to be seen.  
They asked a few people,but no one had seen them in a while.  
They were losing their hope when they once again ran into Pythor.

"What is this?Your separeted from your friends?  
Never thought i would see this."

Kai growled at the snake and kept asking people  
close to him.  
"Pythor,have you seen Lloyd?Or Cole and Jay,  
we are looking for them,it's very important that we find them."

Pythor seemed to think for a moment,but it was obvious that he  
knew the anwser.  
"I saw Jay and Lloyd right before you showed up,  
but i have no idea where the earth ninja is."  
Zane thanked him and took hold of Kai,leading him to the  
direction Pythor had pointed to.

They soon found the two,they were just finishing their dance,  
Cole was sitting on a table not too far,eating all the food he could fit on  
the plate.

"You know what to do Kai,good luck brother."  
Zane gave Kai a reasuring squeeze on the shoulder and  
sat on the table with Cole,waiting for Kai to do his part.

When the song finally ended,he walked towards the two.  
"Hey Jay,Zane said he had something to tell you."  
The lighting ninja gave Lloyd a quick wink and thanks  
and sat on the table with the other two.

"If your gonna ask for a dance,you have to wait.  
ive been dancing all night,it's just guy after guy after guy.."

Kai chuckled a little but grew quiet at seeing just how tired Lloyd seemed to be.  
"We can go to the balcony,come on."  
He led Lloyd to the balcony,which was the same one he and Zane  
had been on not too long sat down in a very unlady like manner,  
but it didn't bother Kai at all.

"So,have you enjoyed the party?"The green ninja thought for a moment before  
anwsering.

"Besides right now and my encounter with Pythor,not so much."  
She looked down,staring at the dress while softly stroking her braid.  
She had a slight frown on her face.

"It's so weird to look so much like a..girl."  
Kai was confused by what she said,where was she going with this?

"I mean,i know im a girl but,i never really cared for those stubid girl things,  
im not even that pretty."  
Now this caught Kai off could she think like that?  
How could she not see how beautiful she really was?  
How kind,funny,sweet and inspiring she was?  
He had to change that.

"Come on."  
Before Lloyd could react she was lifted on her feet and Kai's hands were  
intertwined with blushed as Kai led her back inside  
right towards the dance floor.  
Most of the guests were sitting,but their attention turned  
to the pair.

"Kai?"The fire ninja said nothing,he just stared at her eyes for a moment which  
seemed much longer than it actually was,Finally,the music started.

It started simple enough,they spun in circles slowly,but as the music  
went on their speed increased.  
Their audience kept quiet,not even a whisper was heard,only music.  
"Kai,everyone is staring."  
Lloyd whispered,feeling awkward for both speaking and the stares.

"They should,their looking at the most beautiful girl after all."  
Lloyd gasped silently,quickly turning her gaze to Kai,who looked both proud  
and embarrased at the same time.

"Wh..what?"  
Kai gulped and turned to look at her,their dance never stopped.  
"...Your amazing Lloyd,you did everything just to make your father proud,  
you stayed strong even after learning about being the green ninja.  
You sacrificed your childhood,defeated the Overlord,brought the team back  
together even after it was broken."

"You did everything in your power to stop Chen,got the other  
elemental masters on our side,fought against Morro and his possession,  
saved your father,and helped save all the realms from the preeminent..  
Your kind,funny,sweet,inspiring and you never give up,  
just like a true ninja..you truly are beautiful."

When Kai finished,the song had ended and so had their dance,  
all eyes were on them,waiting to see what would happen next.  
Their family and friends were quite close to the pair,most of them  
holding their breaths.

Lloyd stared at Kai,eyes so big they were almoust the size of her mouth,  
which also was wide open.

Kai didn't break their eye contact,he was blushing so hard that everyone  
in the room saw it,he looked extremely nervous,he was sweating  
and the silence was killing him.

"Kai,do..you really mean it?All of it?"  
The fire ninja shuttered slightly,but his voice was still sure and confident.  
"Of course i do,and..i also wanted to say,that i.."  
But before he could finish,Lloyd hugged him.  
Kai couldn't even think,he let his instinct take controll after all the waiting,  
and great first spinjitzu master was it worth the wait.

The two kissed for the longest time,not even hearing all the  
cheering all around them,all that mattered was them.

"I love you."  
Kai was met with a beautiful smile and a laugh that made  
his world suddenly even brighter.  
"I love you too."


End file.
